1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device and an electronic assembly, and particularly relates to an electronic device and an electronic assembly with a speaker having a variable speaker box capacity.
2. Description of Related Art
As science and technology advance, a variety of portable electronic devices have been broadly used in our daily lives. The portable electronic devices are generally designed with the objective of having a light, thin, and compact external appearance for the ease of being carried around.
In generally, the portable electronic devices are mounted with small speakers for the purpose of audiovisual entertainment. However, the capability of this kind of small speakers to play music or sounds is usually equivalent to or slightly better than buzzers. The loudness and sound quality of sounds produced by the small speakers are less than ideal. The main reason is that these speakers are confined by the external appearance design and capacity of sound producing elements and sound boxes. Also, due to the special requirement that the external appearance of the portable electronic devices needs to be light and thin, it is inevitable to make sacrifice to the capacity of the speaker or design the speaker to be a flat structure. However, such sacrifice and design tend to make the speaker box of the speaker overly small and lose the function it should have.
This is because the design of speaker box structure has a crucial influence on the overall efficiency and sound performance of the speaker. Thus, how to meet the requirement on the external appearance design of the portable electronic devices and the sound quality of speakers at the same time is certainly an issue that relevant researchers need to work on.